Without Warning
by Jacintha
Summary: Romano learns the hard way that you don't mess with nations that believe strongly in magical things. Chances are, they can use them to utterly destroy your life! ...Well, "destroy" from your point of view. Everyone else seems to think it's hilarious! ;D
1. A Formal Meeting

**Chapter 1**  
A Formal Meeting

A meeting; a place where a myriad of people gathered in order to discuss important ideas. A place where people were mature and considered their words carefully before speaking. Or... so it was supposed to be. Meetings involving the nations of the world went a little bit... differently. Needless to say, the meeting wasn't going as well as most of those present had hoped. Of course, you couldn't really expect any less when the topic of food was tread upon in the presence of one _very_ volatile food enthusiast.

"You bastard, I'll _**kill **_you!" Romano growled as he reached over the table to strangle England. The multiple other nations present at the meeting the watched on in shock, their mouths hanging open slightly.

"Veee~ _Fratello_, don't! Are you forgetting who you're trying to attack?" Romano's younger brother, Veneciano, desperately clung to his leg in an attempt to pull back his sibling from his imminent demise.

"I don't fucking _care_!" Romano wrenched his leg away and jumped for England, "How _dare_ he insult my tomatoes!"

England smirked at him as he side-stepped out of the way, "You twat. Tomatoes are the most disgusting vegetable I've ever had the displeasure of forcing upon my taste-buds."

"_TASTE-BUDS?_ OH I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY ABOUT YOUR _**TASTE-BUDS**_!"

As Romano made another lunge toward the grinning nation, his brother grabbed him from behind and attempted to plea to the calmer of the two to break up the growing fight, "Mister England, sir, umm, please stop making my brother angrier. It's getting hard to hold him back. Oh, and tomatoes are a fruit by the way."

England shot him a look, "Oh? So now _you're_ going to go up against me to? Well, that's fine with me. I can take both of you idiots on!"

"Ehh? What, no, I just-"

"Not that it'll be too hard. You two can't do much without running off to get Spain or Germany to help."

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**"

With a surprising show of strength, Romano shoved his brother off and finally grabbed onto his target. Glaring murderously as the blond-haired nation's eyes widened in shock, Romano spat at him, "I don't need that bastard's help to pummel you into dust, asshole."

With that, Romano clenched his right hand into a perfect fist and swung. The loud crack of bone to cartilage rang throughout the room. Someone screamed. Romano was willing to bet that it was his brother. Abundant silence followed. England fell to the ground as Romano let go of his collar, clutching his profusely bleeding nose.

Wincing through the pain, England looked up at Romano and narrowed his eyes, "You'll regret this. I swear by my name that you'll regret this." England's eyes darted to the side where Veneciano was standing by, looking afraid. Getting quickly to his feet, he made a swipe at the defenseless nation only to be stopped by a stoic blond with steely blue eyes.

"That's enough."

England snorted at him, reeling a bit at the pain that shot through his nose as he did so, "Oh, it's "enough" _after_ I get hurt is it? _Right._ Hmph, are you certain you want to get involved in this Germany?"

The German coldly stared back, refusing to offer another word.

"Fine," England smiled calmly, "It's not like I'll have to wait long for revenge anyways."

The room watched silently as England gathered his things, one hand still placed firmly on his nose, and started to walk toward the door. Opening it with a flourish and beginning to stride out, England threw them one last glance over his shoulder and smiled grimly, "Don't bother locking your doors and windows tonight. No matter what you do, there's no way to escape my vengeance. So, as you Italians say, _ciao_!"

His laughter echoed in the room even after the door slammed shut behind him and his footsteps had long faded into the distance. Romano wiped his hands on his shirt, purposefully avoiding the accusatory glares many countries were sending his way. Hey, that's what you got for insulting his precious tomatoes! As he glanced to the side, he noticed his brother wiping tears from his eyes, one hand firmly fisted in the front of Germany's shirt. The German awkwardly patted him on the back as he continued to sob. Romano narrowed his eyes in disgust but said nothing.

With a sullen look around the room, Germany sighed, "Well, at this point, it looks like there isn't anything else we can do today. Meeting dismissed."

And in heavy silence, the nations departed.

**-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-  
**

**YOU DON'T DISS THE TOMATOES! D:**

**Well, this came out much less than humorous than I intended. (And much, much shorter too!) But perhaps the beginning is better off that way? xD I assure you though, THE SERIOUSNESS IS A LIE! :D The next chapter should clear things up a bit~ ^^ And yes, I'm not using human names for this story. Although I have another story in mind where I think they'll work splendidly~! :D**

**Reviews make me a happy little tomato! :3**

**Translations**

**_fratello – _brother**

**_ciao – _so long/bye_ (can also mean "hello"; depends on context)_**


	2. Wait, What?

**Chapter 2**  
Wait, What?

Romano slammed the door to his room shut, mumbling angrily to himself. He began to undress, still fuming over the events of the day. Who was anyone to say that he had over-reacted? He had been perfectly in line! Besides, England needed a good fist to the face to knock that smug expression off his face anyways. _Who the fuck does that bastard think he is?_

Throwing his shirt to the floor and sliding out of his pants, Romano collapsed onto his bed and let out a sigh. It had taken him a solid _hour_ to get rid of his brother. Veneciano had clung to him and insisted on making sure he was okay before even considering leaving the house. No matter how many times Romano had insisted that he was alright, Veneciano had not stopped worrying. Finally fed up from the constant nagging attention, Romano had slyly suggested that Germany had looked disappointed when Veneciano had left with him instead of with the blond. He hated to do it. He hated the way his brother's eyes widened and how he hastily got up to leave, but Romano begrudgingly decided that the silence was worth it. _Even if he's with the stupid potato bastard now._

It's not that Romano hated his brother. Actually, that was quite _far_ from the truth to be entirely honest. But years of being considered useless in comparison to the bright ball of sunshine he was related to had gotten to him. While they were still quite young, Romano had desperately tried to distance himself from his brother in the hopes of stopping the scathing comparisons. Though his plan hadn't worked, the habit had stuck and, even though they were now united, Romano couldn't feel entirely comfortable with his all-forgiving brother so close...

Romano didn't want anything bad to happen to his brother. He would protect him if it came down to it but... Veneciano still reminded him of everything he wasn't.

"OUCH!" Romano yelped, sitting up quickly in his bed as a sharp pain slammed across his chest, "What the fuck?"

Romano placed a hand on his bare chest and was surprised to find that it had grown hot to the touch. The pain hadn't stopped either. A searing flame went through him again and Romano doubled over, gasping for breath.

"What... the hell... is going on?" he panted, sweat dripping down his face.

As the pain continued to tear at him, Romano rolled on his bed grabbing at whatever he could, trying to wear the pain out. He groaned in displeasure. _What the hell was this? Why was this happening? Who could possibly have- _Suddenly, the smirking face of England shot through Romano's mind. Romano swore in annoyance.

"That... fucking _asshole_!" Romano managed to yell just before his vision blackened and he saw no more.

* * *

"Romano~! Romano, _mi tomate lindo_~!"

Romano's head swam as he woke to the sound of his name being hollered. Immediately, he knew who it was. There was no doubt that it was the tomato bastard. Romano shook his head, holding a hand to his forehead to brace himself from further pain. He closed his eyes, his vision too blurred to be of use in the first place.

"Where are you _mi amor_~?"

Romano's eye twitched as he heard the pounding of feet come closer, almost shaking with annoyance as boots plodded up the stairs and stopped in front of his bedroom door. At least the unforgiving pain in his chest had stopped. Now the headache he had was another story all together. If that idiot would just stop yelling-

"**ROMANO!**" Spain flung open the bedroom door, grinning in that maniacally happy way that he always did.

Romano felt his face flush with colour. He was acutely aware of the fact that he was utterly naked. He'd fainted before he'd even had the chance to cover himself with his bedsheets so Spain could see everything. _Everything._ It was enough to make Romano faint all over again, though this time it would be from embarrassment not pain. But Romano chose to get up and yell at Spain instead.

"FUCKING _KNOCK_ FIRST YOU IDIOT!"

Romano knew what was going to happen next. Spain would continue to grin (like an idiot) and then run into the room (like an idiot) and then grab him into an unrelenting hug (like... well), not caring even for a moment that he was naked. He stiffened and clamped his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact, and waited...

and waited...

and...

Romano hesitantly opened his eyes, vision less blurry than it had been a few moments ago. Spain was still standing by the doorway, though the expression on his face was unlike one that Romano had ever seen before. Romano couldn't tell what exactly it was. Was his expression... shocked? Disappointed? Surprised? _Heartbroken?_ Romano didn't know what to call it. It shifted faster than he could track and it only served to annoy him further.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Romano shouted, noticing that his voice sounded a little... off, but paying it no great immediate importance.

Spain started, "Oh, ah, I'm... I'm so sorry..."

Romano raised an eyebrow. Well this was certainly new. Spain was apologizing for being an inconsiderate prick, while stuttering to boot! It almost made him smile! ...almost.

"I didn't know that uh... That you were..." Spain gestured toward Romano, face flushing red as he averted his gaze, "That you were... umm, here."

Romano stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. Spain had _neve_r before been so flustered in his presence, _especially_ not because of Romano's nakedness. They'd been around each other often enough in the last few centuries that this had become somewhat of a regular occurrence. Romano had always been the one that felt uncomfortable but Spain would assure him that it was okay since Spain had always taken care of him. It never seemed to faze him in the slightest. Romano had no idea what had caused the sudden change but it was making the air in the room awkward and tense.

Spain stood stiffly by the doorway and the silence stretched on for a while. Romano still stood near his bed, entirely uncovered. Blushing further at the strange new situation, Romano cleared his throat to end the indefinite quiet.

Spain started, "Oh, uh... I guess... I guess I'll leave then. Give, uhh... Give Romano my regards."

Romano nodded tiredly at him as Spain quickly left, shutting the door behind him. After watching the shut door for a few still moments, he sighed. Running a hand through his hair, (which felt... strange...) Romano walked over to his bathroom. He wondered what was going on with Spain. He didn't usually act like that. Turning on the tap and running ice cold water, Romano splashed some on his face and- _WHOA, WHOA, **WAIT A MINUTE!**_

Romano froze in confusion. Had Spain just...? Had Spain just told him to give regards to Romano? But... but _he was Romano_! What had just happened? How could Spain have mistaken him for someone else?

Again, England's face pierced through Romano's mind, leaving his hands shaking and his expression grim. Lifting trembling hands, Romano shut the tap and wiped away water from his eyes. He calmed himself in preparation, breathing slowly in and out. Then, cautiously, he lifted his gaze toward the mirror above his sink and-

-let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO_**NO**_!THISCAN_**NOT**_BEHAPPENING!"

Romano stared in utter horror at the face in his mirror for there was no doubt that it was definitely _his_ reflection. Just... altered somewhat. Dark tresses framed his face and caramel eyes blazed but... his tresses now came up to his shoulders, his bobbing curl had vanished from sight, and thick lashes caressed curiously feminine eyes. Hands shaking more furiously than ever, Romano hesitantly reached for his chest and promptly touched something very soft. _Two_ somethings to be more precise.

"_Merda_!" Romano hissed, "I am going to fucking _kill_ England!"

Romano winced. His voice. _Oh god, __**his voice**_! His marvelous voice had been butchered! It'd been utterly destroyed! How had he not noticed it earlier? Romano blamed it on his headache and Spain's untimely interruption...

... speaking of Spain...

"Crap, Spain thinks that I..." Romano blushed. Spain had just found a girl, _naked_, in Romano's room _on _his bed. Never mind that the supposed girl _was_ Romano. Spain didn't know that! And, let's face it, there wasn't much room for imagination in a situation like the one they had found each other in. Romano's heart beat furiously in his chest. He couldn't let Spain walk away thinking that there was something going on between him and some random girl! Why exactly he felt that way, Romano wasn't sure, but his heart wouldn't slow and he knew what he had to do.

Romano raced out of his washroom and out of his house, quickly spotting Spain slowly dragging his feet not too far away. Speeding up, he called out, "OI, SPANGNA!"

Spain turned around immediately, eyes widening in shock as Romano came to a rest in front of him. Catching his breath quickly, Romano glared at him before speaking. _I'll explain it to him. As strange as it sounds, that bastard has got to believe me!_

"Listen, it's not what you think."

"Umm, should you really be out here like this?" Spain was quickly getting very red in the face.

"I'm actually not- huh? What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're uhh... kinda, still naked...?"

The world stood still.

Romano had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. He had just run out of his house, _stark naked_. He wasn't his brother for crying out loud! He had some shreds of decency! And this was definitely not a comfortable situation for him at all. Anyone could walk out and see him standing there. Not to mention the fact that Spain was right in front of him. _What the hell do I say? How do I explain this?_ Sputtering like an idiot as Spain watched him curiously, Romano sputtered the first thing that came to mind, "ROMANO HID MY CLOTHES!"

_NO. FUCKING. WAY._ Romano inwardly groaned._ Did I just...? Great. Just fucking great._

Spain looked surprised, "Really? That sounds... unusual. Then again, I've never seen him be so... intimate with anyone before so maybe this is normal behaviour?"

Romano stared back cluelessly at Spain's expectant face. After a torturous moment of self-pity he guessed that that had probably been his cue to nod so he did.

"Never the less. That's really rude of him," Spain blushed harder as he took hold of Romano's (slim and slender) shoulders and started steering him (or am I a "her" now?) back toward the house, "For now, you should just put on something of his. Uhh, if he doesn't come back soon... I guess I could ask Belgium if I could borrow some of her clothes for you... uhh, would that be alright with you?"

They were now standing outside Romano's house and Romano quickly bolted inside, hiding behind the door as he nodded quickly at Spain, "Yeah... that'd be great."

Spain smiled kindly, "I promise I'll talk to Romano about his behaviour. This really isn't the proper way to treat a lady."

Romano felt heat blazing in his face, "T-thank you."

"Ahaha, you look just like a toma- errr, ahem." Spain cleared his throat and averted his gaze, "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. Umm, I'll be leaving now. Hopefully, we'll meet again. Only... under better conditions."

Spain flashed him a genuine smile and Romano found that he couldn't breathe. He couldn't say a single word. It was too difficult. Spain's smile, his embarrassment, the utter confusion that came from suddenly having your body's gender swapped; everything made it too hard for him to even _attempt _to form coherent words. He settled for another weak nod.

"Goodbye Miss... oh, sorry, I never caught your name?"

_Oh great. A name! He wants a fucking _**name**_! Quick! A girl's name? Err, Love? AH! No, you idiot! That's an emotion not a name! Loverita? Loverily? LOVELY? Wait, why the fuck am I trying to come up with weird, made-up names with LOVE in them?_

"Are... are you alright?" Spain watched "her" with a face sculpted with pure concern. The poor girl looked confused and flustered. Surely she wasn't having difficulty with her name! ...was she?

"Lovina!" Romano suddenly shouted, "Lovina's my name, bastard! You better remember it!"

And with that, Romano slammed the door in the face of one very confused Spaniard.

"Lovina..." Spain repeated sadly to himself as he started to walk away, "Trust me, I'm going to have a very hard time forgetting you."

Sinking to the floor, Romano hung his head in his hands and groaned in pain. How was he going to deal with this? This was definitely not how he had envisioned the rest of his day going. Romano slowly stood up, his long hair brushing softly at his shoulders. Sighing, he made his way toward his room and, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, he cursed a certain blond-haired, green-eyed nation vehemently.

"I am going to fucking _kill _England."

**-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-**

**Plot? Meet reader! Reader? Meet plot! :D**

**Hahaha, I think I'm gonna have fun with this! :3 SpainxRomano is definitely my OTP (or at least ONE of them! xD) so this should be enjoyable! OH! Just wanted to clear up that anything written in brackets (parentheses?) are Romano's thoughts as are things in italics! ^^**

**Next chapter we'll get to see England again! Only, this time he'll be faced with a very angry (fem!)Romano! XD At least he won't be like that all the time! OH! But I'll let England explain that! ;D**

**Review please! I'd love to hear your thoughts and maybe even some suggestions! :DD**

**Thanks for reading! 3**

**Translations**

**_mi tomate lindo – _my cute tomato**

**_mi amor – _my love**

**_merda – _shit**

**_Spagna __–_ Spain**


	3. Making Progress

**Chapter 3**  
Making Progress

He stood in front of his mirror with a determined expression in his face. Romano had picked out some clothes for himself and was striving hard to look good in his new-found body. Of course, to his growing anger, it wasn't entirely working. After all, he didn't own anything that was remotely feminine and he didn't own a bra so anything tight or even slightly form-fitting was out of the question.

Romano snarled at his reflection, curvy, soft, pink lips curling in disgust, "I'm gonna need to go shopping after I have that talk with England..."

Deciding that he looked passable in a loose, black, dress-shirt and stone-washed, denim jeans, Romano examined his hair. Frowning for a moment, he pulled the luscious locks into a ponytail only snort in displeasure and let it drop back down a second later.

"It's better open like this," he murmured to himself, as he set his lengthy hair in front of his shoulders, "Hopefully, this way, people will be too busy noticing my hair to notice my... my chest..."

Romano let a shudder pass through him, still uncomfortable with what had happened. But there was no point in wasting any time. The sooner he made that bastard turn him back to his proper body, the sooner everything would go back to normal. Maybe, if he was threatening enough, England would turn him back right there and he wouldn't even bother having to shop for clothes. With that glimmer of hope, Romano gave himself one last look-over in his mirror. Satisfied with his appearance at last, Romano set off to give England a piece of his mind... and whatever else he could get his hands on and throw with enough destructive force.

* * *

Spain collapsed onto his couch the second he got home, letting out a sigh of relief. Today had been an exceptionally long day. He'd been late to the meeting because of the pests he had to take care of in his tomato garden. Remembering the meeting about an hour later, he had rushed all the way there only to be told by a janitor that everyone had already left. Frustrated, Spain had decided to just get an overview of what happened at the meeting from France. Or maybe Germany since Prussia wouldn't be there... Or better yet... Romano! Brightening at the thought, Spain had practically skipped all the way to Romano's place... only to have the spring in his step brutally amputated. He definitely had not expected to see what he had when he got there. It went without saying that he had been shocked and bitterly disappointed.

Spain knew that people thought he was oblivious and really dense involving things around him. Most of the time, he even laughingly agreed with them. After all, it was usually pretty true to facts. But when it came to his feelings, Spain knew he was quick to realize and understand. He didn't deny anything. He _knew_ he was in love with Romano. He'd been in love with him for quite some time. Spain was very vocal about it too so he felt sure that Romano had at least _some_ inkling of the truth behind his undying affection. That's why it had hurt him so much to see that girl there in his room.

Spain sighed and looked sideways at the bag he'd brought home with him, "Speaking of Lovina..."

After the encounter, Spain had kept true to his word and asked Belgium politely if he could borrow some of her clothes. Belgium had raised an eyebrow at his odd request but had asked no questions and had happily given him several of her older outfits. With a hug and a few laughs, he had departed and tiredly made his way home, musing on the strange turnout of his day.

"I guess it's true that you never know what to expect in life..." he muttered quietly to himself.

Getting up and stretching his limbs, Spain casually grabbed the bag into his hands. He eyed the clothes over and smiled to himself.

_At least Lovina seems like a great girl!_ ... well... "great" might be kind of putting it nicely, Spain admitted to himself. She was pretty angry when she spoke with him, though he could understand why in a situation like that. Actually... she kinda of reminded him of Romano himself!

_The way Lovina swore and turned red..._ Spain grinned and shook his head. _Romano's definitely met his match in that girl._

"Come to think of it, Romano's probably home by now... and, I did promise to bring the clothes over to her..." In a decidedly better mood, Spain grasped the bag firmly and headed back outside.

* * *

"Open the door you bastard!" Romano pounded on England's front door, "I'm fucking serious! Open up right now!"

Romano waited a moment, only to be greeted by silence. Gritting his teeth, Romano started kicking at the door savagely and repeatedly pressing the doorbell. And, of course, what kind of siege would he be making without a little yelling? In any case, Romano was not going to leave without getting some answers.

"OPEN THE _GODDAMN_ DOOR OR I _SWEAR TO GOD_ I WILL FUCKING _BREAK IT DOWN_!"

Almost instantly, Romano was rewarded with the inviting sound of rushing footsteps and a door unlocking. The violently aggravated face he made eye contact with, however, was much less than welcome. Romano felt his instincts kick in and almost turned to flee. But, digging his nails into his palms, he held his ground.

"What the hell do you want, you whore?" England snarled, eying him with contempt.

"What did you just call me?" Romano felt his urge to run dissipate, rage bubbling up instead. Indignantly, he grabbed England by the shoulders, "You know what? I don't even care."

Yes. Romano would stay calm. He wouldn't run away. He would convince England to help him and change him back. He would remain absolutely, utterly, undeniably, calm. Romano took a deep breath.

"Just fix this." There was a pause. Both nations were silent, Romano doing his utmost to remain tranquil. Then England spoke.

"Excuse me?"

Romano lost it, "FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD! _FIX THIS._"

England stared at him blankly, the perfect picture of innocence, "Uhh, sorry, but... fix what?"

"_**ME **_YOU ASSHOLE! FIX WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"_Fix you?_ What the hell do you mean? I don't even know who you _are_! I just came out here to check out who was swearing like a drunkard on _my_ porch!"

"YOU STUPID FREAKIN' PIRATE BASTARD-! IT'S _ME_ YOU ASSHOLE!"

"P-pirate bastard?" England peered skillfully into his face, "Wait... oh my... Romano is that _you_?"

"YES, GOD DAMMIT!"

For yet another moment, there was nothing but silence. Romano glowered at England, a vice-like grip still on his shoulders. England just watched him. Eyes looking him over and trying to understand the exact effects of what had happened. There was a thoughtful expression on his face and Romano felt his patience wear thin as the man continue to examine him. Another pause. And then...

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" England roared with laughter, tears almost instantly gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Romano unhanded him and stepped back a few feet. England continued to laugh, falling to the floor and clutching his stomach. Romano stood still in shock. This was _not_ the reaction he had been expecting. Maybe a little gloating and a few snide comments but outright laughter? Romano felt his face flush in embarrassment. To make matters worse, the blond haired man seemed no where near done making light of his torment.

"Oh god! Hahahaha! This is absolutely brilliant! Just _brilliant_!" With a grin, England wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, "Hehehe! Ahem, please, why don't you follow me inside _ma'am_?"

The word leaked acid into Romano's veins and he shot his most fiery glare England's way. Unfortunately for him, the nation was not fazed in the slightest, "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. I entirely forgot my manners! ... _Ladies first._"

Romano felt his eye twitch but refrained from saying anything. Settling for another glare, Romano flipped his hair defiantly (_**WAIT.**_ Why did I do that?) and sauntered in through the door, England still laughing behind him. Romano was frustrated. He wanted to yell, scream and swear at the bastard for making fun of his... condition. But if he _did _do something, chances were high that England would just kick him out and he'd be stuck like this. Stuck, in the body of a girl... _FOREVER_. A chill ran down Romano's spine. No, it was in his best interest to be as calm as possible. He winced. _Not that it had worked when I tried to stay calm two minutes ago._

"So," England grinned at Romano as they sat down in his living room, "What do you want?"

Romano plastered a smile on his face, "Oh, I just wanted your help, if you'd be so kind."

"Sorry, I'm not _feeling_ particularly kind today."

"Maybe all you need is a little encouragement." Romano felt like his face was going to break from the excessive stretching of his mouth. How did Veneciano do it? This smiling and being nice business was harder than it looked.

"Encouragement?" England lowered his gaze suggestively, "Well, if you're _that_ eager to try out that _new body_ of yours Romano... I'm sure I could find the time."

It took all of Romano's self-control to not jump across the room and pummel England right then and there. It also took all his self-control to not take the alternative route and run away screaming like a gir... _well_... Instead, he clenched his hands into fists in his lap and _giggled_, "Oh, England! You're so funny!"

England smiled triumphantly, "I am, aren't I?"

"Yes," Romano cooed, resisting the urge to vomit, "And I'm sure that _somewhere _in the _tiny_, _**black**_ heart of yours, there must be at least _some_ salvages of decency that are telling you to help me."

"Hmm," England put a finger to his lips and feigned thinking for a moment, "Nope, sorry."

Romano ground his teeth and clenched his fists tighter, "_Please?_"

England smirked, "Actually... Tell you what, I'll help you..."

From the way he spoke his words and got up out of his seat, Romano felt something horrible coming.

"... if you kiss me."

Romano's jaw dropped, hit the floor, and dug straight through to the other side of the planet, "WHAT?"

England's smiled stretched further, "You heard me."

"B-but you don't even _like_ me! Why would you want me to-?"

"But that's not why I want you to kiss me," England scoffed, "I just enjoy making _you_ feel horrible. And this way, my revenge will be all the sweeter."

England leaned his body in toward Romano's, "So have you made your decision?"

"Not on your life you bastard!" All pretenses dropped, Romano jumped up from where he sat, his hair bouncing and his did so.

Suavely moving closer, England softly placed his fingers through Romano's gentle curls, laughing lowly as Romano shuddered at his touch, "Well that's just too bad." England snaked his hand down Romano's back, leaning his face in nearer, "Because I won't help you any other way."

"You bastard." Romano practically spat at him, horrified at the blush that involuntarily spread across his cheeks as England's chest pressed up against his.

"I must say," England chuckled and then whispered, blowing into his ear, "I am enjoying this much more than I could have ever imagined."

Romano was frozen in place. _Merda. _His eyes frantically scanned the room for anything that could help him. England was continuing to make him feel uncomfortable and Romano felt entirely helpless. His quick scan had amounted to nothing._ Nothing_. There was nothing in this room that could help him. Romano inwardly groaned with annoyance. The only even _slightly_ notable things in this room were a fireplace, a side-table and a stupid flag-

-FLAG! Yes! That gave him an idea!

Romano raised his eyes to meet England's seductively and placed a hand on his chest. He smiled as England narrowed his gaze, wary at the sudden compliance Romano was presenting him with, "What?"

Still smiling prettily, Romano laid his head on England's shoulder and sighed, "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about flags..."

England's voice was guarded, "Flags?"

"Mmmhmm," Romano wanted to gag. His voice sounded too sickly sweet and England was _far_ too close, "America's flag has the same colours as yours, right?"

At the mention of his former charge, England immediately stiffened, "Yeah, so? What are you getting at?"

"Nothing much. Just... well, thinking about the flags made me think of America... and thinking about America made me laugh..." Romano's eyes gleamed wickedly, "... because I can just imagine what his reaction will be when I tell him about _this_."

England immediately backed away from Romano, "T-tell him? W-what exactly will you tell him?"

"Just about how your hands were _all over me_. And how _overjoyed_ you were about it."

Romano watched as England turned a pleasing shade of dark red, "You wouldn't! If you did, you'd also be taking a stab at your _own_ pride!"

"See, the one thing good about you putting me in a girl's body?" Romano snarled, tired of acting kind and compliant, "Is that you've pretty much squashed my pride with it. So now, I have _nothing to lose._"

"Bloody hell..."

Romano smirked, "Ready to help me now?"

"You bastard."

"Hey," Romano grinned with malice, "That's my line."

**-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-**

**I love England! :3 He's so much fun! And I can totally see him trying to make any victim of his revenge feel as uncomfortable as possible! Aaah England! 333**

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! 3 You guys made me feel great and made this chapter just that much easier to write. Hahaha, a little motivation goes a long way I guess! Oh ****and, thank you Alyksa for telling me about that mistake in the last chapter. ^^; It should be all fixed now!**

**The next chapter will be out soon! ^^**

**THANKS FOR READING~! Please review~! :3 *passes out tomato-shaped cookies***


	4. Damsel in Distress

**Chapter 4**  
Damsel in Distress

"So?"

England sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked away from the pile of books he was scouring through, "Nothing yet."

"I can't believe this! You cast a spell on me without even knowing a decent counter-spell?"

"Hey, I didn't even know if it was going to work, okay? I was just as surprised as you were when I saw you in that body!"

Romano slumped further down in his seat, "Great. This is just great. I'm gonna be a girl_ forever._"

"It's not all bad!" England tried to console him, "At least now you can... umm... err..."

"Fuck you, man."

England grinned, "Well there's always_ that._"

Romano settled for narrowing his eyes at England and pointedly staring at the flag in his room. England's thick eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah, yeah, I know. _Sheesh_, can't even make a bloody joke without you PMSing on me..."

Romano glanced at the clock on the wall opposite him. It'd been at least three hours since he had convinced England to help him and they'd moved from room to room in his house, scouring over spell books. At first, Romano had been impressed with the magical articles. Then, when he realized that more than half of them were simply lengthy collections of children's fairy tales, he'd been a little disappointed. England had acted all defensive, saying that one never knew where they'd find the answers and that even fairy tales had a _bit_ of truth to them. He argued that Romano wasn't seeing the _bigger_ picture. Yeah. _Riiight._ Romano had merely nodded at him, struggling to resist bursting out into a fit of uncharacteristic laughter.

"God, I could seriously use a tomato right about now..." Romano mumbled under his breath.

"Hmm, what was that?" England asked, distracted from the book he was currently glossing.

"I'm fucking starving over here you bastard! At least feed me or something!"

"Why, Romano!" England grinned at him, "You would ruin your girlish figure with the amount that you eat! Let's forget about food for a while, shall we?"

"Why you little–"

"_Especially_ since I think I found something."

Romano shot up from his chair, "A-are you serious?"

England grinned wider and nodded in affirmation. Romano let out a scream of pure, unadulterated joy, practically bouncing up and down with happiness. _Yes. Oh, thank god! Yes, YES!_ Romano never felt as thankful as he had in that one moment. Part of him wanted to reach out and hug the stupid pirate-bastard close. Every other part mentally slapped him for even entertaining such a ridiculous thought. But nothing stopped the joyous smile that spread across Romano's face as he firmly placed a hand on England's shoulder.

"What the hell are you waiting for then? Let's get this over with!"

Romano thought he saw England's smile falter for a second but passed it up as a trick of the eyes when the blond man excitedly agreed, "Right, well. We should move into the Casting Room so that nothing can interfere and–"

"Casting room? Wait, don't tell me you actually have a _room_ that's specifically dedicated to your crazy little hobby."

England blushed in embarrassment, "Shut up you git. I'll dedicate my rooms to whatever I want. It's _my_ house."

Romano shook his head, "You're seriously fucked-up, you know that?"

"My, my, aren't we getting bold?" England glowered at him, "As I recall, it wasn't too long ago that a certain someone and his idiotic little brother ran away when my name was simply _mentioned_ in passing."

"Errr..."

"Whatever. Just shut your trap and follow me. The sooner you're out of my house, the better."

England watched as Romano quickly stilled and began to followed after him, "Bloody hell... I swear, this spell has tortured _me_ more than it has you..."

Romano pretended not to hear England and instead focused on the room they had entered. Try as he might, Romano couldn't repress a shudder as they walked in. The room was lit entirely by torches, casting an eerily dark luminescence over the bare concrete walls. The floor was unfurnished as well. Naked, save for a large circle precisely lined out in the centre of the room. Complex and unfamiliar markings surrounded it, dangerous words whispering into the very depths of Romano's soul. Suddenly, he didn't feel so sure about this anymore.

"Umm..."

England slammed the door shut behind them, the torches illuminating his face with a murderous glint, "Are you ready?"

Not waiting for an answer, England grabbed Romano's arm and shoved him toward the circle. Romano yelped as he stumbled over his feet, glaring back at England once he caught himself. England merely watched him and gestured to the centre of the circle. Turning his head around, Romano approached the centre hesitantly, dragging his feet. When finally placed appropriately, Romano looked at England for further direction.

"What now?"

"All you have to do now is stand still," England looked thoughtful for a moment, "Oh, and try not to run away."

The tone in England's voice worried Romano greatly, "Why would I feel the need to run away?"

"Oh, well, you know..." England ventured, "Just... trust me. No matter what happens, it'll be even worse if you break from the centre circle."

Romano felt his his hair stand on end and, suddenly, the lines around him were less frightening than the thoughts of the things they protected him from. Before Romano had a chance to calm himself down however, England flipped to the correct page in his book and cleared his throat. Romano immediately stiffened, hands firmly fisted to the sides of his body. England closed his eyes and started to chant.

"I call to the elements of the planet. Grace us with your presence, grant us your guidance."

In any other situation, Romano would have snorted with laughter, but, as the air around him grew cold, Romano found that he was unable to emit even the smallest of noises, let alone full-out laughter. He shivered from the iciness that had sneaked it's way into the room and his lips soundlessly parted as a white-hot piercing shook through his core. Though his instinct nagged at him to flee, Romano didn't dare move an inch. England's voice continued to circle around him and Romano waited desperately for something to happen. And happen it did.

All at once, the torches in the room went out. Romano found his voice, "W-what the hell? W-what happened you s-stupid pirate-bastard?"

Fear snaked its way into Romano's heart and he achingly wished that Spain was here. _As dense as he is, he would protect me. _Romano clenched his eyes shut tight. At least, this way, he could pretend that the endless darkness was all his doing. He could pretend that if he opened his eyes, there would be light. It wouldn't lead onto black nothingness. It would save him from the destructive and overwhelming fear.

"H-hey," Romano called out again, yielding no response, "E-england? Are y-you still there you j-jerk?"

Silence filled him, absolutely complete in it's emptiness. Romano shook in fright. The bone-chilling air around him seemed to form a callous finger, jabbing at him unforgivingly and causing Romano to whimper. _I'm going to die. Fuck, I'm going to die! Or maybe I'm already dead, and this is hell... Oh god, I'm dead and in hell!_ Romano was quickly losing the battle to restrain his tears. His trembling legs gave out from under him and he sobbed, falling to his knees._ Now I'm crying too. Damn, I must look freakin' pathetic. Why do girls cry so easily?_

"Spain..." Romano cried out into the dark, then quickly rebuked himself for doing such a thing. Why should he call out that idiot's name when he was scared? It's not like the bastard cared about him anyways. All he wanted was a little lackey of his own that would act exactly like his younger brother. He didn't care about Romano at all. So why should Romano care about him? Right! That's why Romano _didn't_ care about him. ... that's why his heart _didn't_ race at the sound of his name. That's why Romano _didn't_ want to see him... see him right now. Seriously, he didn't.

"You're not actually scared are you?"

Romano sat up in shock, "E-england?"

The lights all flickered back on and England was standing right in front of him, a cocky smirk situated happily on his face. Romano was far too relieved to do anything than watch him thankfully. England reached behind himself and pulled out a plastic bag. Grabbing Romano's forearm and helping him get up, England quickly deposited the bag in Romano's hands.

"Alright, the spell's done. You can leave now."

Steering a very shocked Romano by the shoulders, England pushed him out of the casting room, through the living room and out the front door. Romano sputtered in indignation as he wheeled around and faced the frowning nation, "Done? What the hell do you mean_ done_?"

"I _mean_, I've done all that I can possibly do to help you."

"WHAT?" Romano raged, pointing to his chest and tugging at his hair, "I'm still a fucking _girl_ you bastard!"

"That's what the clothes in the bag are for."

"I– What?" Romano glanced down at the bag in his hand for the first time and noticed a selection of clothing placed inside. To his embarrassment, he could even spot a bra or two among the mix, "Why the fuck do you even _have_ these?"

England flushed, "That's none of your business. Just take it and go."

As England slammed the door in his face, Romano caught a few words that sounded suspiciously like _drunk_, _cosplay_, and _Japan_, but there were more pressing matters at hand than England dressing in drag, "You lying asshole! You promised to help me!"

"And I did!" England opened a nearby window and shouted to Romano from it, "If you do the next part correctly, you'll be back to a guy in no time!"

"What the hell you you mean by _next part_?"

"Ehehehe, well you see," England sheepishly looked away from Romano, "The spell I used on you is of fairy tale origins..."

"And what the fuck does_ that_ mean?"

"Think of a fairy tale. Hmm, maybe something along the lines of Snow White or Sleeping Beauty... anyways, you do know those stories, right?"

Romano saw no point to this and bluntly stated as such, "Why the fuck does that even matter?"

"Well, just think. How were the Princesses in those stories released from their curses?"

"I don't _care_ how they were released from their stupid curses! All I want is for you to–"

"Just think about it for a second!"

Romano glared at England, his temper dangerously high. Nevertheless, he sighed and shook himself to clear his head. Pouting, Romano thought carefully for a moment. Then, it dawned on him.

"Oh, _hell _no!"

England nodded, "I'm afraid it's true. That's the last step necessary for breaking the spell."

"I'M NOT _KISSING_ ANYBODY!"

"Don't worry, it's not just_ anybody._ It's your 'prince'! ... so to speak."

"_**WHAT FUCKING PRINCE?**_ I DON'T_ KNOW_ ANYONE LIKE THAT!"

"Well, for your sake, you better find the right person quick. Otherwise, you'll be stuck in that awkward half-state."

"Half-state?" Romano willed himself to calm down, "What the hell is that?"

"The spell I did, did _half_ the work. You're a woman right now, but you'll go through periods where you'll be changed back to a man again," England shrugged, "I can't guarantee to you when they'll occur or how long they'll last but, I assure you, _they will_ happen."

"Well that's just fucking_ great._ As if my life wasn't complicated enough, now I have to worry about switching back in front between two different genders."

"Look on the bright side. If you never do find that Prince of yours, then at least you'll be normal _sometimes_!"

"... I fucking hate you."

England smiled sweetly, "The feeling's mutual. Now hurry up and get your arse off of my property."

* * *

Romano slammed his door shut when he got home. He was in a terrible mood. He'd stood so hopefully in that stupid, fucking, magical circle but where had that gotten him? Here he was, back at home, right back where he had started. Grumbling, Romano shook of his shoes and sluggishly retreated to his bedroom.

Plonking down on his bed, Romano let out a long sigh of frustration. He didn't lie there long though, because he spotted the bag England had given him out of the corner of his eye. Frowning, Romano thought intensely in his mind. He really didn't want the stupid pirate-bastard's charity but... he _was_ a little curious... Romano blushed. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't think about _himself_ like that! That was just gross! ... and yet... somehow strangely intriguing...

Figuring that there was really no point in antagonizing over it, Romano stood up and dumped the contents of the bag all over his bed. Standing back and comfortably placing his hands on his hips, Romano glanced through the different articles of clothing. _Hmm... not bad. _It was obvious that England hadn't chosen the clothes. Although Romano would grudgingly agree that England dressed well, his sense of style still wasn't up to par with that of the Italian. _It was probably Japan then._ Romano mused, remembering the small fragments of sentences that had escaped the ex-delinquent's mouth. With some odd form of respect for the Asian nation, Romano reverently picked up some of the clothes and, gathering them in his hands, rushed into his bathroom.

Quickly stripping of his clothes, Romano stood in front of the mirror naked, purposefully avoiding looking at himself directly. Blushing at the utter ridiculousness of it all, Romano picked up the undergarments that he'd gotten. Frowning as he tugged on them, heat rushed to his face as he imagined putting them on. Hoping to _God _that England hadn't actually _worn_ them, Romano pulled on the blue and white polka dotted panties and then grabbed at the matching bra. Romano's face flamed further as he attempted to put the piece on, his hands fumbling and coming into contact again and again with the soft, new, twin parts of his anatomy. By the time he finally got the hooks clasped on and glanced at his reflection, he face was the infamous tomato-red colour that Spain adored so much. It only got worse as he truly looked at himself for the first time since changing bodies.

His whole body felt hot and uncomfortable. Then there was also that pool of heat gathering somewhere much lower than Romano was okay with. He was absolutely flustered. _Am... am I getting turned on by looking at myself? _He shook his head. This was just way too weird. He'd have to save the self-examinations for another day. Right now, he'd just focus on getting dressed.

The bra was slightly loose on him but Romano fixed that by stuffing some toilet paper inside and therefore promptly pushing his chest up. Next he donned the deliciously crimson shirt he had picked out and wore a simple black vest on top of it. The long-sleeved shirt, belled out after the elbows and flowing at his wrists, and the black buttoned up vest gave him a sensuously appealing look. Eager to finish dressing, Romano pulled on the black denim jeans, wincing as he yanked them on, realizing that they may have been a size too small. Releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Romano turned back to the mirror, finally done.

He let out a gasp of awe at his reflection. _I kinda... look really fucking __**hot **__dammit! _Grinning at his apparent beauty, Romano spun around in his clothes, modeling in front of the mirror. Striking several poses in delight, Romano felt a strange surge of pride in himself. Here he was, stuck in an unfamiliar body but he still managed to look fucking _amazing_! How many people could pull that off? He was pretty sure that he was one of a_ select_ few.

Romano was still smiling at his reflection when the doorbell rang. His pleasant expression instantly dropped, wondering who it could be that was visiting him so late at night. His question was immediately answered with the sound of a very familiar voice.

"_ROMAAANO_~"

Romano swallowed hard. It was Spain. That bastard had come back. Moving almost robotically, Romano left the safety of his bathroom and made his way down the stairs. Bracing himself, he raised shaking hands and twisted the lock undone before turning the knob and facing brilliantly glowing emerald eyes.

"Umm, hi." Romano spoke first, breaking eye contact and staring hard at the ground.

There was a pause. Romano carefully looked up only to see a strange expression on Spain's face. But it was quickly gone, replaced instead by the constantly happy smile that always accompanied his features without fail.

"Oh hey Lovina~! Can I come in?"

Startled by the name before realizing that was what he had told Spain to call him, Romano nodded and moved aside to let him in, "Why didn't you just come in? Don't you have the key?"

"Hahaha, yeah," Spain laughed warmly, "But after what happened last time, I figured I should probably ring the bell first instead of barging in."

"I see, so basically you learned your lesson huh you stupid bastard?" Romano almost smacked himself. Why couldn't he control his words? Spain was going to hate him! ... or at least the _girl_-him.

Spain blinked as if shocked by the familiarity of her words, "Heh, you could put it that way I suppose..."

Romano watched as Spain made his way over to the couch and took a seat, "I take it Romano came back?"

"Huh?"

"Your clothes," Spain gestured toward him, "Which you look absolutely_ beautiful_ in by the way."

Romano fought hard not to blush as Spain flashed him another sunny smile, "Uhh, yeah. He... he came back..."

"So, where is he now?"

"Umm, he left."

"He left?"

"He left." Romano affirmed.

"Oh," Spain looked a little flustered, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Err... soon?"

Spain watched him carefully, "Are you asking me or telling me?"

Romano snapped, "What the fuck is this? Twenty questions? I don't fucking _know_ when he'll be home you jerk! Stop putting me on the spot!"

"Sorry..." Spain looked less apologetic and more intrigued by Lovina's behaviour. Quickly, he smiled at her again, "Say, have you had dinner yet?"

"No..."

"Great! I'll make us something to eat!" Spain dashed straight to the kitchen, leaving Romano bewildered in the living room.

Groaning at the pathetic mess his life had become, Romano chased after Spain, hoping that the day would end soon and that he could just go to sleep and pretend that all this had just been one really bad dream.

**-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-**

**GAH. I am soooooo freakin' tired. It's, like 4 AM as I finish writing this and I'm sooo sleepy that my eyes are literally drooping as I type. I don't know why, but I can honestly really only write late at night. I can't be bothered to do so during the day and even when I try, I have nothing to write. XD Hahaha, anyways, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I haven't proofread it AT ALL so I'm sorry for the mountain of mistakes I probably made. (And all the awkward sentences I most likely wrote... ^^;) I'll check it over in the morning so, forgive me, eh? :3 ***IT SHOULD BE ALL EDITED NOW! :D Let me know if anything still seems a little off!***  
**

**Again, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Honestly, you guys have no idea how much they make me smile! Thank youuuuuu~!I reach each and every review and I DO take into consideration what you say. So since a lot of you were wondering why Romano hadn't "checked himself out" yet, heh, here it is! He honestly didn't have time before this to even consider glancing at his new body but he's_ definitely_ curious! ;D Now that he had time, he got pretty much straight to it. ^^  
**

**_Shy Music Angel_ – Hahaha! I was _waiting _for someone to ask me that! XD Don't worry, we'll get to see what happened to him eventually. I can't give away anything as of yet but rest assured that he hasn't exactly been spared! ;D**

**And, once again everyone, please review! I swear, it makes me want to update faster! *****winks***


	5. Please Kiss Me

**Chapter 5**  
Please Kiss Me

"What exactly are you making?" Romano peered over Spain's shoulder at the bubbling pot of water.

"_Paella,_" Spain responded brightly, "Romano loves it, even though he usually pretends not to~"

Romano was startled, "Wha–? How can you say he likes it when he's never told you so?"

"Romano is just like that. He never tells me when he likes something but I can usually tell. He always goes this adorable tomato-red when he's trying his best not to be nice.," Spain smiled to himself at the memory, "Besides, I always add extra tomatoes so there's _no way_ he wouldn't like it."

Romano watched Spain in shock as he chortled good-naturedly and continued to boil water for the rice. The bastard had always known? But he'd tried so hard to hide it! Romano was suddenly very wary. What else did he know about him? Romano watched Spain closely as he deftly put ingredients in one after the other. Inwardly sighing, he tried his best to clear the suspicious thoughts from his head and instead tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Ermm, did you... did you want me to help?"

Spain nearly dropped the knife he'd been using to slice tomatoes with, "W-what?"

Romano flushed, "Help, dammit! Do you want me to help you?"

"Sorry," Spain laughed nervously, "It's just that Romano _never_ offers to help me when I'm cooking."

"Well, I'm not Romano." _Wow. Now I'm just blatantly lying. Great. At this rate, I'm never going to be able to get myself out of this stupid mess._

Spain watched him consideringly for a moment, "No... I suppose you're not but..."

"But what?"

"It's... It's nothing."

An awkward silence fell over them. Romano shifted in place, scratching the back of his head. Spain quietly continued to cook. The only sounds were those of experienced hands at work and the bubbling of water. It was uncomfortable and Romano found himself wishing that he had never offered to help in the first place..

"Say, Lovina..."

Eager to be rid of the endless soundlessness, Romano responded quickly, "Yeah?"

"I don't mean to pry but... I'm kind of curious, so... how exactly did you and Romano meet?"

Romano felt himself go pale. This was exactly the problem with lying. Each lie you made needed another one to back it up. And the more you lied, the more you'd have to make up to make things seem believable. Romano was dazed but Spain was staring at him expectantly and Romano knew he had to come up with something and fast.

"Umm, at the tomato stall in the market place?" He suggested lamely.

Spain blinked, "Sorry, was that uhh... a question?"

"Are you saying that I'm _lying_?"

"What? No, I just–"

"So, basically, you're saying that I'm a liar?"

"I didn't say–"

"Well, _excuse me_ for not having met him somewhere fancy and romantic!"

"Actually," Spain smiled softly, interrupting, "I think tomatoes are quite romantic."

Romano stopped right at the start of his oncoming rant. His mind went into thought overdrive at the sound of those words. Spain thought tomatoes were romantic. Spain also thought that Romano looked like a tomato when he blushed. And Spain was always calling Romano "_mi tomate_"... wait, could that possibly mean...? _ACK! No! _Romano furiously shook his head. He was reading far too much into this. There was no way Spain could ever...!

"They're called the apples of love you know..." Spain continued, oblivious to Romano's inner turmoil.

Spain's words only caused an increase of blood flow to Romano's face. He cursed his abnormally ill-fated ability to easily blush. Romano turned his face away from Spain, hoping the nation wouldn't think anything of the redness in his face.

"Well," Spain wiped his hands on a towel, "This will take a while. Why don't we watch TV or something while we wait?"

"Whatever."

They made their way over to the living room where Romano's huge flat screen TV hung from a wall. It loomed ominously over them as they settled down. Sitting comfortably next to each other on the coach in front of it, Spain chuckled.

"You know, when Romano first bought that thing," Spain gestured toward the large electronic item, "I teasingly asked him if he was trying to compensate for something. Haha, you should have seen the look on his face! He started stuttering and went all red in that face! It was_ so_ cute~!"

Romano remembered that incident quite clearly. Resisting the urge to glare menacingly at Spain, he stuck his nose in the air and flipped his hair, "Hmph. _**Please.**_ Romano doesn't need to compensate for _anything._"

Romano's eyes widened as the words left his lips and his hands immediately flew to cover his mouth. _Oh. My. __**God.**__ Please tell me that I did_** not **_just justify the size of my penis to Spain. _Absolute mortification started to weigh down upon him as his hesitantly brought his gaze over to Spain in order to gauge his reaction. Romano was little bit surprised to see the Spaniard blushing and looking utterly embarrassed. In fact, their expressions almost mirrored each others.

"Oh, err," Spain broke eye contact, his dark skin flushing further, "T-that's... uhh, _good_."

The next few moments were tense. Romano had his gaze intensely fixed on a strand of his own hair as he twiddled it between his fingers. Spain was stark silent next to him, nervously tapping his foot. Both of them refused to look at each other. After another rather lengthy pause, Spain suddenly shot out of his seat.

"Umm, I think I'll go check on the food."

As he rushed out of the room, Romano allowed himself to breathe. He fanned himself with one of his hands and let out a groan. This was impossible. It would've been _so_ much easier if he had just told Spain who he really was right in the beginning. Then they wouldn't have had to deal with all this awkward conversation.

Sighing, Romano got up and walked over to his window. The sun had long since set in the sky, leaving welcome darkness in its place. The moon was nowhere to be found, hidden by the rain clouds ruling the sky. Romano watched as droplets of clear, liquid gems hit his window and slowly rolled down. Lost in thought, he only broke away from his mindless gazing at the sound of plates clinking together.

"Just setting the table." Spain informed him as he walked over to the dining area.

Remembering what had happened last time, Romano merely nodded and avoided offering any assistance. He noticed that there was still a faint blush remaining on Spain's cheeks and wondered what he was thinking. There was no way to know. Spain might have been one to easily display his emotions, but when it truly came down to it, he was entirely difficult to read.

Romano sat down in his usual place, "Just hurry up and bring the foo– why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

And indeed, Spain had stopped what he was doing and was watching Romano curiously. At the accusation, Spain snapped out of his trance and offered a weak smile, "Oh, I just... Romano usually sits in that seat when we eat together."

Romano felt his heart speed up. Since when had Spain noticed all these little things about him? Trying to keep his voice steely, Romano responded, "So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Absolutely nothing," Spain smiled brightly at him, "Hold on just a moment. I'll go get the _paella._"

They ate dinner in relative peace. Only a few words were exchanged. Spain asked about the food while Romano grudgingly supplied that it was good. Spain made some jokes and Romano allowed himself to smile lightly. All in all, it was rather... natural. Romano felt considerably better while eating and conversing with Spain, his day all but fading into the background. Before he knew it, they were done and Spain had started clearing the table.

In a much happier mood, Romano picked up some of the dishes as well, "Here, I'll do it."

"No, no. That's alright," Spain attempted to pry the plates away from Romano's hands, "I'm used to doing this."

"You're a guest dammit, you shouldn't have to do this! " Romano fiercely pulled on the plates, leaning back in an effort against Spain's strength.

"No, really, it's fine!"

"Just let me help, you bast_arRRRRGGGGHHH_!" Romano screamed as Spain let go of the plates and he fell backwards, the plates shooting out of his grasp and shattering on the floor.

"Lovina!" Spain reacted quickly and grabbed Romano by the arms, pulling him up close before he could hit the ground.

"Ooof." Romano collided with Spain's chest, face heating up as he was held there by two large, warm hands.

"I'm so sorry," Spain babbled, absently stroking Romano's hair, "I didn't realize that you were pulling on them so hard! Otherwise, I wouldn't have let go!"

Romano didn't respond. He was feeling a little light-headed from their current proximity. It didn't help Romano's situation at all when Spain pulled back a little and tilted his head up in order to meet his gaze.

"Are you alright?"

His throat was clenched shut. Romano couldn't say a word. _Why does this always happen when I'm around him, dammit? _Romano could only watch. He could only stare into those deep, emerald eyes that were filled with concern for his well-being. Romano swallowed nervously.

They stood still, in the same position for several long moments. Romano was firmly held against Spain, his hands delicately placed on his chest. Spain's hands were preoccupied as well. While one held him on place, the other was still present under his chin.

Romano jumped a bit as Spain's thumb softly ran over his lower lip. Eyes widening at the gesture, Romano took a deeper look at the Spaniard only to see that the concern was gone from his eyes. It had been replaced by a dreamlike longing. Romano's heart thudded anxiously in his chest and, from where his hands were positioned, Romano felt Spain's do the same.

"Your eyes..." Spain whispered softly, his breath dusting across Romano's cheeks and leaving them flush.

Eyes half-lidded, Spain brushed his fingers gently down the side of Romano's jaw. The hand that had been at his back moved carelessly lower, sending shivers down his spine. Romano clenched his fingers tight in Spain's shirt, watching Spain with a mixture of fear and wonder. Forest green eyes shut at last and Spain leaned his head in close. Romano only held on tighter, eyes snapping shut as well. He felt Spain's lips brush against his nose as they made their way down. His body felt hot and everything above his shoulders felt as if it was on fire.

And then Spain's cellphone rang.

Their eyes shot open and they hastily disentangled from each other, limbs quickly flying apart. Spain fumbled with his phone before answering it. Romano stood planted in place, face flaming. What had that just been? He'd almost kissed Spain! No... Spain had almost kissed _him_! Why would he do something like that? He'd never shown such a definite attraction to Romano before! Unless... it was really Lovina he'd wanted...

Romano felt sick. He wished he hadn't eaten so much. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to hold any of it down. Shooting a last glance at Spain who seemed wholly involved in his conversation, Romano retreated to his bedroom, heart heavy with confusion.

* * *

"No, I haven't seen him." Spain reiterated.

"_Vraiment?_ Are you absolutely certain?" France sounded distressed, "I've been trying to call him for hours but he won't answer any of my calls. I thought maybe he might be with you."

"I haven't seen Prussia for at least a week, I swear."

France sighed, "Could you try calling him? Maybe he's avoiding me on purpose. He has Pierre and I'd really appreciate it if he gave him back."

"Sure."

"_Merci, mon ami._ Keep me updated alright?"

"I will."

As soon as France hung up, Spain quickly dialled Prussia's number into his phone. It went on ringing for the longest time before someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice answered gruffly.

"Prussia? Is that you?"

"Who the hell wants to know?"

"It's me, Spain."

Prussia laughed, "Oh, hey. Sorry, couldn't recognize you. What's up?"

Spain cut straight to the point, "Listen, have you been avoiding France?"

"France?" Prussia sounded like he was thinking, "Oh... I guess. I didn't mean to. It's just that uhh... something came up."

"What happened?" Spain was worried. Prussia sounded a little too hesitant for this to be something normal.

"I'm at West's house." Prussia supplied.

"And...?"

"And..." Prussia paused and debated what exactly to tell Spain, "Well, let's just say things are a little strange over here right now."

Spain frowned, "Are you guys okay?"

"Uhh... yeah! ... sort of... Anyways, listen, I really can't talk long. Did you need something important?"

Spain shook his head before remembering that he was on the phone, "No. Just call France real quick and let him know you're okay, alright? Oh, and send Pierre back to him."

"OH SHIT! THE BIRD!" Spain winced as the line disconnected and he was left with steady beeping. He could only hope that Pierre was okay.

Spain dropped his hand to the side, pocketing his cellphone. Now surrounded by no distractions, a faint brushing of pink returned to his face as he recalled what had happened moments before the phone call. He spun around quickly in order to apologize but found that Lovina was no longer in the room. Spain supposed it was for the best. He didn't really know what he would say to her anyways. Spain faintly put his fingers to his lips, sighing in wonder. _Her eyes... they had looked just like Romano's..._

But that wasn't the reason his heart sped up every time he looked at her, was it? Spain frowned in confusion. How could he feel so... strangely about Lovina? He'd just met her! Was it because she acted so much like Romano? _Yeah, that has to be it... _It couldn't be anything else! ... could it?

Spain ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't care. He loved Romano didn't he? No matter what he felt for Lovina, Romano would always come first for him. _But... _Spain stared at the stairs that let up to the bedrooms. _I suppose I really should apologize before I leave..._

Spain made his way up the stairs and paused in front of Romano's door before knocking, "Lovina?"

There was no response.

"Umm, I was just gonna leave so..."

Still nothing.

Spain sighed, "So, I just wanted to say that I'm really so–"

The rushing of feet came flying at Spain as the door he'd been leaning on was flung wide open. Startled, he fell forward but caught himself in time to straighten up properly. Lovina was staring at the ground, her pretty brunette waves delicately framing her face. Spain took in a sharp inhalation of breath as she finally flashed him a look with her fiery eyes.

"Stay."

"E-excuse me?" Spain choked.

Lovina narrowed her eyes at him, "It's raining outside and I'm don't want to give you a damn umbrella. You'd probably lose it or something. So you might as well stay here overnight."

A smile tugged at the corners of Spain's lips. Romano did the same thing; genuinely helping someone while pretending that it was only to benefit himself, "Thank you, Lovina. I'd really appreciate it."

Lovina blushed and snorted, "Whatever. And if I catch trying to crawl into my room in the middle of the night, I'll fucking kill you, you got that?"

"Of course," Spain grinned easily, "I'll keep my hands to myself, I promise."

"Fine. Now go away."

Spain continued to smile at her. She looked so cute when she was blushing like that~!

"You can sleep in the guest room or something. I'm tired so don't bug me, idiot."

And then she slammed the door in his face, knocking Spain backwards and causing him to fall screaming down the stairs. _Ouch._

**-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-**

**This chapter seriously needs work. O.O I had this all planned out and then... it was so much more difficult to write out than I had expected it to be. OTL Sorry for the fail of a chapter everybody! It's even shorter than the last one! ;^; I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I swear!**

_**ColorfulHeart**_** – *nods in agreement* I usually feel the same way but I've read quite a few decent fics that have changed my mind! XD I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

_**Kunoichi-Shea**_** – Can you read minds? That's exactly what I was going to have happen! Hahaha, good guess! I'll try it write it humorously to the best of my ability! I hope you look forward to it! :3**

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys! I'm so glad that you like where the story is going! School will be starting for me soon so I don't know how often I'll be able to update but, don't worry, I won't make you wait **_**too**_** long!**

**The next chapter is already in the works so expect that soon! ^^**

**Translations**

**_mi tomate – _my tomato  
**

**_vraiment? – _really?_  
_**

**_merci, mon ami__ – _Thank you, my friend.**_  
_


	6. Finally

**Chapter 6**  
Finally

Romano tried not collapsing onto the floor after slamming the door in Spain's face. His heart was racing furiously and it made him frown. Why had he even let the idiot stay? What did it matter to him if the clueless bastard got sick from the rain on the way home? It was his own fault that he wasn't prepared! But... it would be fun to see his grateful face in the morning. Then he could bend Spain's will into doing anything that he told him too.

Satisfied with his reasoning and with a malicious grin spreading across his features, Romano started getting ready for bed. He quickly pulled off the pants and deftly unbuttoned his top, leaving him only in his undergarments. He gently ran his hands down his front, sighing at the strangeness that now encompassed him. He moved his hands back to unclasp his bra but paused.

His new female regions weren't exactly small. Romano was used to sleeping entirely devoid of clothing but... these things were pretty damn heavy. He could almost imagine what it would be like if he wanted to roll over in bed. It was quite likely that every twist and turn would make them bounce and collide with each other. Romano shuddered. He didn't need to feel that while trying to go to sleep.

Trying not to tear at his hair in frustration, Romano climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He was utterly annoyed. He hadn't slept with his clothes on since... since before he could even remember! It just wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that he didn't feel comfortable enough in his own damn body to sleep naked like he always did.

Salty tears began to flow down his cheeks and Romano didn't bother to wipe them away. He didn't want to be stuck like this. Sure, girls were nice and cute and attractive. That didn't mean he wanted to be one. He had been fine the way he was. Romano bitterly thought about his supposed "cure". Yeah, a _Prince_. Fat chance he'd ever find one. He didn't even know where to start looking.

* * *

Spain lay awake in his bed. The moonlight streamed in from the window where he'd left it open. Droplets of rain found their way inside, making the carpet damp where they fell. It was a calming sound, but Spain was certain that he preferred the sun. Spain sighed, and passed a hand through his hair.

He felt a little frustrated. He hadn't seen Romano for so long. Spain had been looking forward to seeing him at the meeting but he'd been late and that had entirely altered his chances at seeing the boy. And when he'd attempted to break the week long, Romano-less days, he'd wound up being shocked with something he'd never thought possible.

And so his thoughts turned back to Lovina. Spain shook his head. _No! _He'd been trying not to think about her for the last hour he'd been in here. It was all just too confusing! She was ... Romano's girlfriend wasn't she? Then why hadn't she pulled away from him? Why hadn't she struggled at all? _And why am I so attracted to her?_

But Spain couldn't dwell on the thought long because a sudden scream had him jump up from his spot immediately. It took him but a second to collect his thoughts. It was definitely Lovina. She sounded like she was in serious trouble. Spain felt nauseous. What had happened? She sounded like she was... dying.

Rushing as fast as he possibly could, Spain slammed open his door and sped up the stairs. He hesitated in front of Romano's bedroom door for a moment, recalling uncomfortably what had happened the last time he'd pounded in. He was sure Lovina wouldn't be pleased if it happened a second time. But then, there was a large thud from the other side of the door, almost as if someone had fallen down. Spain narrowed his eyes and threw away all hesitation as he bolted into the room.

"**LOVINA!** ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

The darkness of the bedroom answered him. Spain fumbled with the wall, looking for the light switch but forget all about it when he heard a soft groan not too far from him. Giving his eyes only a moment to adjust, Spain ran for the heap lying on the ground.

"Lovina?" Spain gently picked up the small figure, "Lovina, what happened? Did you get hurt?"

Spain lifted her head up into his lap, his eyes finally starting to see properly. When Lovina didn't respond, Spain moved closer to her and softly ran his hands through her hair-

"Wha**–** Uhh, Lovina? Did you cut your hair?"

"Fuck no you idiot."

Spain's heart skipped a beat at the unmistakeable voice, "R-romano?"

The figure in his lap groaned and shifted. Romano sat up cautiously, holding a hand to his head.

"Son of a... that hurt..." he hissed, "There's _no freakin' way_ I'll get used to this."

Spain watched the Italian curiously, stunned. He felt as if he was in a dream. His Romano was here. After so long, they were both in front of each other at last. He resisted the urge to reach out and stroke the boy's cheek. Instead, he flashed his age-old grin and grabbed the smaller nation into an unrelenting hug.

"Spai**–** WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" Romano struggled as Spain pulled him close, "If you don't let me go you stupid tomato bastard, I swear I'm gonna kick your ass!"

He threat went ignored as Spain cooed at him, "_**ROMANO!**_ It's been so long~!

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot? It's been like a week!"

"Really? That's it?" Spain laughed into his ear, "It felt like so much longer!"

"Don't be dumb..." Romano halfheartedly smacked the side of Spain's head, frowning as the country of passion watched him with no less than the sun itself shining in his smile.

"Where have you been Roma~?"

"It's the middle of the night bastard," Romano growled, pushing out of the Spaniard's lap, "I don't have time for your retarded questions. I'm going to bed."

"But Romanooo~" Spain whined as Romano got up and turned on the light to his room, "I haven't seen you in foreve**–**"

Spain instantly quietened as soon as the lights flashed on. His words died in his mouth, leaving it soundlessly open as he truly beheld what lay in front of him. If he had been shocked a day ago, it was nothing compared to how he was feeling now. Spain rubbed at his eyes. He could only hope that he was seeing things.

Romano noticed his strange behaviour, "What?"

"Romano..." Spain began slowly, as if bringing it up to fast would scare him away, "Why are you wearing female undergarments?"

Spain watched as the boy's eyes widened. Romano's head shot down to see what he was adorned in and began to incoherently sputter. Spain felt the laughter work it's way up his throat but desperately tried to hold it back. It wouldn't do to make Romano angry, this was their first meeting after such a lengthy period after all. He instead opted to clasp his hand to his mouth and try to make sense of what Romano was saying.

"This isn't what...! I just...! I don't know how...! You don't...!" Romano mumbled and mixed frantic sentences together, flailing his arms profusely as if hoping that that would help explain his situation.

But quickly, Spain found himself distracted. He couldn't help but stare at Romano in his strange attire. The garments were simple in colour, black to be precise, but Spain just couldn't look away. They were laced and alluring, silk covering things he suddenly yearned to see. Spain felt his face grow hot under his hand.

He remembered that Romano always slept naked. Even when he'd been younger, Romano had often wandered into his room after a sleepless night with only a pillow to cover him. Of course, it had meant nothing to him then. It'd just been his cute little Roma snuggling up with him after a bad dream. But now... _Dios, __**now**__..._ it meant _so_ much more.

How much could Romano have changed over the years? Spain wondered what it would be like if he could just remove what little remained between them right now... The lace seemed to call out to him, beckoning closer...

"S-spain?"

The voice came from a distance to Spain's drifting thoughts. He gaze cleared as he spotted a concerned Italian looking down at him, "A-are you okay? You look a little..." Romano left the rest of his sentence unfinished.

Spain lowered his trembling hand, well aware that his blush had not faded. He did his best to smile "I'm... fine."

"Did you, umm... hear what I said?"

"Hmm? Sorry, no I don't think I did."

"Oh..."

"Was it important?"

"No, it was just my explanation for..." Romano turned his face away a little, leaving Spain to wonder how embarrassed he truly was, "My explanation for this..."

"Ah, I see..."

Romano cleared his throat, "I'm uhh... gonna go change, alright?"

Spain found that all he could do was nod mutely. Romano stood in front of him for a while, silent and watching but Spain refused to look him in the eye. He was afraid that Romano would be able to read his thoughts if he read his expression to closely. And he wasn't ready to face rejection. No, not just yet.

Romano moved away at last and Spain heard the washroom door click as it locked. Sighing heavily in relief, Spain stood up. He was surprised when his legs wobbled but he attributed it to the fact that he'd been sitting for far too long. Shaking his legs out, Spain walked over and sat on the edge of Romano's bed.

As he waited, he gazed around the room. Smiling, he realised that Romano hadn't changed much over the course of many years. He still decorated him bedroom the same as he always had. It warmed Spain's heart to see that his Roma was always so true to himself.

Leaning back a bit, Spain 's eyes fell on a white, plastic bag dropped casually on a chair in the room. He frowned at it's familiarity. Spain nearly shot right back out of his place as he recalled the reason he'd rushed in hear in the first place. It was _Lovina_ he'd heard scream, _not_ Romano.

_Where in the world was she?_ Spain stared at the washroom door. Looks like he'd just have to wait and ask Romano.

**-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-**

**As you can probably guess, this chapter is called "Finally" for two reasons. One, because Romano is FINALLY a guy again! *throws a party* Wooooooot~! :DDD And two! ... because I FINALLY got around to posting this chapter up. *sigh* Sorry guys! I guess I underestimated what it'd be like being a first-year (or is it called being a Freshman in Alfred?) in University. ^^;;**

**Actually, this chapter isn't even done. orz Again, as you can probably tell by it's shortness, it's incomplete. This is what I had done about a month ago. Yeah, I know, it's sad. It was orginally supposed to contain the next scene, which is Spain talking to Romano about Lovina but I figured that I'd tortured you guys long enough without a new update so... here this is. XD**

**I'm afraid I won't be able to write anything until my midterms are over this month, so I hope this is enough to tide you guys over! :D;;; Honestly, I love my University life (UBC FTW! :DDD) but this is all taking me a lot of getting used to so I hope you guys can understand! :3**

**SO! I look forward to seeing ya'll again sometime after the 26th~! :D**

**_Kunoichi-Shea_ – You could have fooled me! XD You pretty much guessed exactly what was going to happen! Anyways, thanks for the reviews~ ^^ I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :D**

**_lamouchemasquee_ – Ahahaha, he sounds like my brother! ;; I hope this lives up to your expectations! ^o^**

**_Chiabride_ – I can't say anything about that quite yet but, I promise you, we'll get to that fairly soon. In fact, there was a little hint about it last chapter if you look closely~ ;D **


	7. Are You Serious?

**Chapter 7**  
Are You _Serious_?

The Spaniard did not have to wait too long for Romano to change. He was still lost in his thoughts as Romano made his way out again, dressed in a loose black t-shirt and khaki shorts. Spain smiled slightly, still wondering about Lovina. He felt an idea crawling into his mind and knocking at his senses but, for some reason, he just couldn't bring the thought to fruition.

"Sooo... what's, uh... what's up?" Spain heard Romano's voice from a distance and immediately shook his head to clear his mind.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"I see..."

The two went entirely silent, avoiding looking into the others eyes. It seemed as if the awkwardness would last forever. Spain risked a glance in Romano's direction and found the boy fiddling with things on his bedside table, mumbling things under his breath. Just watching him made his heart swell and Spain found the courage to ask a question that had been nagging at him the moment he had rushed in.

"Hey, Romano?"

The Italian in question dropped the book he had been putting inside his drawer, wincing slightly as it hit the ground with a thud, "Y-yeah?"

"I was just wondering... but, uh, where's Lovina?"

"L-lovina?" Romano tensed and Spain almost regretted asking, "You want to know where she is?"

Spain hesitated, "If it's too personal, you don't have to share."

"No, no! It's... not..."

Spain nodded reassuringly as Romano continued, "Umm, well... we, uh... we... had an argument..."

Suddenly, it all made sense to Spain. _Of course! Arguing!_ That's why he had heard Lovina scream! That's why Romano had looked so flustered and that's why he'd been wearing the**–** wait. Wait just a minute. Why exactly had he been wearing those clothes again?

"That explains the screaming... but Roma, why were you wearing her underwear?"

Romano grinned and Spain felt a little worried, "I already explained it to you but you weren't listening. It's not my fault you can't handle the sexy things I do with my girlfriend when the lights go out."

Trying not to let his mouth hang unattractively open, Spain attempted a weak response, "You mean like fighting?"

"She's a little high maintenance."

Spain let out a genuine laugh, "And you're not?"

"Screw you, asshole." Romano flipped him off, trying to hide the smile that was sneaking its way onto his face.

Spain grinned, "But where'd she go?"

"What? Oh, uh," Romano scratched the back of his head, "She... headed out the door right before you came in. She's probably close by."

"Ah, I see."

"Anyways, it's like, the dead of the night. You should really go back to bed."

As if on Romano's cue, Spain yawned, "Yeah, it is pretty late... but, you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm actually kinda hungry."

"... You're joking right?"

Spain only smiled, teeth glistening white against his tanned skin.

"... you're not joking." Romano sighed, "Fine. Go get yourself something to eat."

"Don't you wanna come down with me?" Spain pouted.

"Hell no. I'm so freakin' tired. There's no way I'm gonna stay up all night watching you cook something that'll take _forever_ to make."

"But Romanoooooo~!" Spain whined, his sparkling green eyes practically begging Romano to come downstairs with him.

"NO." Romano glared down at him, pointing his finger as if speaking to a child, "Now leave."

"Fine," Spain got up and walked towards the door, "Guess I'll just eat all the tomatoes by myself."

"HAH. You don't seriously believe that _that'll_ make me come down with you, do you?"

"Oh, we'll see~!" Spain winked at him before exiting the room.

Romano snorted and walked angrily over to his bed. If Spain thought something like that was going to make him want to come downstairs, he had another coming. He was perfectly content with just striping off his clothes, wrapping his blanket around him and falling into a steady and peaceful sleep. Just because the tomatoes were probably delicious and juicy and... plump and... taunt... and...

"**ARGH**, THAT GOD DAMN BASTARD!" As predictable as ever, the fiery Italian jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes, grumbling as he stomped towards his door.

He was about to run down the stairs and scream a few choice words at Spain when he paused with his hand still on the banister. Why was this so natural to him? Why did he always do what Spain expected him to? Was it _really _because he was so predictable in his actions...? Or... was it because he wanted to spend more time with his old caretaker?

Romano felt his heart start to thud against his chest and his cheeks start to heat up. A strange, tingly feeling shot up through his spine and his stomach tossed, making him feel slightly ill. This wasn't right. What in the world was going on? Thinking of Spain had never affected him like this before! ... had it? Had this actually this happened to him so often before that he'd simply gotten used to it? But... but _Spain wasn't a girl_! That much was _painfully_ obvious! And yet, just the thought of the Spaniard waiting for him downstairs with that big, stupid grin on his face made Romano want go back and hide in his room like a little girl nursing the thoughts of her first crush in her head.

Romano smacked his forehead. What the hell was he thinking? A crush? _On Spain?_ As if! This was obviously some stupid side-effect of England turning him into a temporary girl. If it wasn't for that idiot, he'd be his normal, cursing, Spain-hating self! ... okay, maybe not_ Spain-hating_. The ever-happy twit wasn't so annoying _all_ the time. He had his good points. Like saving Romano whenever he was in trouble. Or bringing a crate, full of tomatoes, whenever he was feeling down. And who could hate a guy with such a genuine smile anyways, right?

"Right." Romano nodded absently to himself, "And, honestly, who knows how much longer I have as I guy. If I want to ward off any suspicion of me not being... exactly up to par, I'm going to have to spend as much of my free time with him as possible. And besides, it's not like I _want _to! I just have to! Right? Right! So this should work out just fine."

And with that uncertain thought trembling in his mind, Romano tottered on downstairs. He steeled himself and entered the kitchen where Spain sat on the counter-top, munching down on a tomato. As soon as Romano walked in, he felt something red heading straight for him. Resisting the urge to duck out of the way, Romano shut his eyes and put his hands up in an attempt to catch the speeding projectile.

As the sound of a soft thump reached his ears accompanied with the feeling of smooth, cold roundness in his hands, Romano opened his eyes and stared at the object. Now nestled within his palms was a beautiful, luscious, ripe, red tomato. Unable to resist the temptation, he picked it up and bit into its flesh, savouring the taste. He was dimly aware of Spain's laughter from off to the side.

"I knew you'd come." he beamed.

Mouth full of the delectable goodness, Romano settled for shooting Spain a glare and ignoring him while he enjoyed his snack.

"Sooo... you've been busy lately, huh?" Spain jumped off the counter and walked casually up to where Romano was finishing off the juicy treat. Spain watched him questioningly, as Romano just shrugged in response.

"I mean, I haven't seen you for like an entire week or two!"

"Yeah, I guess." Romano mumbled as he licked his fingers and wiped his mouth on his arm.

"You even got yourself a girlfriend! That was... a nice surprise."

"... sure."

An unsettling quiet fell over them and Romano couldn't help but feel that this was happening too often between the two of them. Just a month ago, a moment like this would've been unthinkable between them. Awkwardness just wasn't possible between two people who'd know each other for as long as they had. After all, when someone's seen you puke, wet your bed, throw tantrums, cry and given you embarrassing advice on the trials of "growing up", there was very little that could make a situation uncomfortable between the two of you. Everything he'd been through with Spain had just brought them that much closer, so it surprised Romano that they were behaving so tensely right now. He guiltily thought that it might be because now, thanks to him, they were keeping secrets from each other. Maybe Spain felt a little closed off from him... well, more closed off than _usual_ anyways.

Spain spoke again, "She's a really nice girl... Lovina, I mean."

Romano nodded mutely.

"I don't mean that she's meek or soft of anything. Actually, she's quite volatile," Spain chuckled, "She's quick to get angry and then she's off on a tangent of swears and horrible ranting. She never wants to listen to what someone else says."

Romano watched as Spain talked about Lovina as if in a dream-like trance. Something boiled inside, in the pit of his stomach. Romano was hesitant to classify it as jealousy but, that was definitely what the feeling was. He'd felt it enough times whenever someone complimented his brother to know the emotion clearly. And it hurt. It always hurt. Only, this time, he didn't know why it mattered to him so much.

"Her eyes light up and her face heats so quickly... she's cute when she's mad." Spain turned to face Romano, a soft smile glimmering in his features, "Just like you."

And that was all it took for Romano's face to burn up faster than paper candle. The jealousy was quickly replaced with a nervousness of such magnitude that he thought he may just die. His mouth instantly dried and any words that he might have had in mind faded away from existence. It was all he could do to just stare up in amazement. Spain couldn't possibly be _actually_ talking about _him_ like that right?

"Romano, I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while... is... is now a good time?"

Spain stared expectantly at Romano but the young Italian did nothing to further their conversation. He was still in a strange state of shock and uncertainty continued to boil in his stomach. It was a weird feeling really, kind of like a burning. Huh. It hadn't felt like that a while before. This feeling reminded him of something else really. It was kind of... painful. Like... _really _painful.

"AGHH," Romano collapsed to his knees, discomfort and and burning riding through his body as he realised what the sensation was, "Fuck! No, no, no! Not now!"

Spain was extremely alarmed, "Romano! What's wrong?"

Tears boiling in the corners of his eyes, Romano sneered at Spain, "What the hell does it look like, idiot? I'm fucking_ dying_!"

"What?" Spain jumped.

"It doesn't matter. I was going to tell you about this eventually anyways." Romano gritted, wincing through the piercing shots.

"Tell me what?" Spain looked like he might break down at any moment, "Romano... Roma, we're countries! _We don't die!_ At least, not like this! Not when there's nothing seriously wrong with our homes!"

"It's... not like that..." Romano grimaced, "I was just exaggerating–"

"**_Exaggerating?_** What are you talking about? Romano, you've obviously in pain!"

"Don't worry, it'll pass." Romano assured, already starting to feel the changes start.

Spain got up, "I'm calling for help."

"What? No! Don't do that!"

"I'm not just going to sit here and watch you suffer. I have to do something!"

"Just listen to me you idiot! It'll pass and then you'll underst_aAAAAAAAAAHHGG_**–**" Romano clamped his mouth shut and curled into a ball, rocking back and forth on the kitchen floor in an attempt to put off the pain.

Spain's eyes flashed dangerously, "That's it. I've waited too long already. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Even before the words were done coming out of his mouth, the Spaniard had ran out of the room and bounded up the stairs. Romano could only listen as his footsteps got fainter and fainter. The fact that he had left just made him feel worse.

"I-idiot... Sometimes, I wish you would just listen to me..." Romano whispered to himself as the last of the transition pain faded away.

He sat up at once, sensing the disturbingly familiar feeling of long, soft hair caressing the back of his neck and the sides of his cheek. He didn't have to look to know that the clothes he was wearing were now a little looser than they had been moments earlier. Romano sighed in disappointment. He had hoped that he'd be able to remain normal for a little longer.

"I guess the time I spend in each body is totally randomized then..." he muttered to himself.

Just then, Spain came rushing back into the room, cell phone still in hand, "Romano, quick! I got someone to help us! Here, I'll pick you u–"

As the scene before him registered, Spain immediately quietened. Romano watched grimly as his hands fell limply to his sides and as he stared in his direction, perplexed. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's your problem?" Romano noticed with a small hint of satisfaction that he was snarkier as a girl. _Nice. _That was definitely a plus. Especially since he was feeling a little ticked off right now.

"Huh?" Spain jolted, "Oh, umm, where'd Romano go? He was hurt and**–**"

"I called for help." Romano offered offhandedly, looking at Spain with an expression of pure boredom, "He left a minute ago."

"Already? But... that's**–**"

"Really fast?" Romano rolled his eyes at Spain, "Yeah, I know. I've got connections."

Spain looked torn between believing her and being greatly suspicious. He hesitatingly moved closer to her, "How did you even get here?"

"I never left. When I heard you leave the kitchen, Romano yelled for me to help him. So I did. End of story."

"He... he asked _you_ for help?"

"Yeah?"

"But... I was already**–**"

"Come on," Romano got up angrily, his locks swinging violently as he did, "Did you actually expect him to trust you with getting help?"

Spain looked taken aback, "Why wouldn't he?"

"I heard you guys talking!" Romano yelled, resisting the urge to stomp his feet, "He told you to stay! He was practically_ begging_ you!"

"I needed to**–**"

"But you didn't listen to him! You_ never _listen to him!" There were tears forming now and Romano could feel his heart clench uncomfortably, "He didn't want you to leave but you did anyway! All for your selfish reasons!"

"It's not**–**"

"You don't care about him at all!" Romano finished with a glare, his nose inches from Spain's, "You don't care... do you?"

"That's not true," Spain looked deep into Romano's eyes and reached out to hold onto his wrists, effectively holding him in place, "I do care... a lot."

And, instantly, Spain closed the remaining space between them, deftly taking Romano's lips to his. But not before whispering something that sent Romano's heart into a mix of whirling confusion.

"I love you."

**-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-**

**HOPE YOU GUYS HAD AN AWESOME HALLOWEEN~ :D  
And for those of you in countries that don't do candy-bartering and dressing-up on the 31st, hope ya'll had an awesome weekend! ;D My parents decided that I was too old for Halloween a long time ago so now I just hang around with my little bro in hopes of syphoning candy off of him. XD**

**As for this chapter... SPAIN! KISS ME TOOOOOOOOOOO~ DDDDD': (Srsly Roma! You lucky dawwwwwwwwg!) My month of midterms is over (HUZZAH!) and I have only my second Calc. Midterm left to study for so this chappie was spawned during my Prussia-awesome moments of free-time! Yes! Say it with me everybody~ FREEEEEE-TIIIIIIIIIIIIIME~ :DDD Come this Thursday, my official last midterm will be OVER and I'll hopefully have a new chapter up on the weekend~ ^^**

**Thanks for sticking around everybody! It does my heart good to see the reviews stacking up and each one gives me happy thoughts when I read it! :333 I may not reply to them all but I do what I can! ^^ Thanks so much for making this a pleasure to write! I promise you that I will never leave this undone!**

_**nemiah**_** – Is it bad that after you said that, all I could think of was Weird Al Yankovic and that drive-through song? XDD Hahaha! **

_**Lumoa**_** – Hehehe! Awkward moments are awesome! :D And thanks for understanding!**

_**Kunoichi-Shea**_** – I see Spain being notoriously clueless when it comes to things like this. I mean, there'll be things that he for sure KNOWS are lies that Romano is telling him, but he'll stow those thoughts away because he wants nothing more than to be able to trust everything his little tomato says. :3 So, even though Romano's excuses are **_**definitely**_** less-than-believable, Spain will accept them. That's just how he is! ^^ Also, thank you so much for the support! It means a lot!**

_**Sixteen clumsy and shy**_** – I KNOW RIGHT? AUGHHH, SPAIN! XD Ahahaha! But I like to imagine that Spain subconsciously knows it already; he's just having trouble bringing the pieces together consciously. XDD But he's getting there! Hence, the kiss! ;DD**

_**lamouchemasquee**_** – I prefer him as a boy too! :3 He's just so awesome that way! *waves Team Romano flags***

_**Alice-And-No-Others**_** – At the risk of sounding like Dora the Explorer, I just have to say– I like that part too~ ;DDD And thank you for the good luck! I definitely needed it hahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! *HIDES* Eeeeep! Please let me stay female! I like being a girl! ;^; (Romano: Now you know how I feel! | Me: BWAHAHAHAAHAH! :D)**

**Clickity-click the review button me pretties~! :DD**


	8. What Now?

**(See end of chapter for important author's note.)**

**Chapter 8  
**What Now?

Romano's mind was unable to understand the situation. His heart was hammering against his chest and heat flooded through his body. This could_ not _be happening. This _was not_ happening. He... was just dreaming! That's right! He would wake up any second now and Spain wouldn't be pressed against him, Spain wouldn't have his strong hands firmly keeping him clutched close. This was all just another silly dream! ...Not that he ever dreamed of anything like! No, no, of course not! Because that would just be ridiculous! Absolutely, completely and entirely- _oh lord_...

As Spain tilted his head gently to the side, Romano shuddered. Spain rubbed his back softly, deepening their kiss. Unsure on what exactly to do, Romano clenched the front of Spain's shirt, intending to pull him off. But Spain remained unaffected, slowing exploring into the depths of their kiss. Though it wasn't what he had originally planned, Romano somehow managed to use his grip as leverage to pull Spain in closer. The tanned man easily complied.

It was when Spain's hand slid up the back of his shirt that it hit Romano. Spain was in love with him. No... Spain was in love with the female version of him. Romano felt a little bitter at the thought. Of course Spain liked Lovina. No one in their right mind would like him. A guy with a personality like him? Please. Nobody wants to be around a guy like that. But a girl...? If a girl did it, she was "cute" and just "playing hard to get". Suddenly angry, Romano broke away from Spain, quickly fumbling to get back on his feet.

"Wha-" Spain looked dazed for a second before quickly getting up himself, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Away," Romano barked, his curls bouncing furiously as he twirled around, "As far away from you as I can get."

Spain grabbed onto his arm, "But why?"

Wrenching his arm out of Spain grasp, Roman turned and spat, "Because you're a fucking bastard."

"I... I don't understand."

"You don't _understand_? _Really? _Well then, let me help get you up to speed, bastard. Let's just get this straight, you _know _that I'm Romano's girlfriend and _still _you kiss me? Some friend you are, asshole. Don't you dare pull that on me ever again. Next time you do, I'll fucking kill you."

Spain stared at him, speechless. Believing matters to be settled, Romano turned away again, unconsciously flipping his hair as he did. He was almost all the way to the stairs when the sound of Spain voice made him stop. For a moment he couldn't breathe. Had Spain just said...? No, he couldn't have...

Romano looked back at Spain, "W-what did you just say?"

"I said," Spain had an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face, "Tell me what's going on, Romano."

The world went still. He_ had_ said it. _He had._ Romano gulped, "I... I'm not..."

Spain just watched him. Romano gulped, "I'm Lovina."

"I'm sorry."

Romano's heart sank, "I-it's alright. It was an easy mistake to make, I guess."

"No," Spain shook his head and calmly made his way over to where Romano stood, "I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure it out."

"W-what are you t-talking about?"

Spain smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of Romano's head, "That there's no way there could ever be _two_ adorable little tomatoes in my life. That they were both, in fact, one and the same. I was stupid to think any differently. I should have just trusted my instincts."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Romano resisted stubbornly, "I'm Lovina."

"Oh really?" Spain played along, "Alright then, Lovina... Sorry, what did you say your last name was again?"

Romano jumped, "I, uh, said it was... err..."

Spain grinned, "Is your last name that hard to remember?"

"No, shut up! Of course I know my last name you bastard!"

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's Brown!"

There was sudden silence in the room. Spain raised an eyebrow at him, "... Brown?"

"Yeah, Brown!" Romano snarled, distorting his pretty features, "I'm Lovina Brown! You got a problem with that, jerk?"

Spain stared at him.

Romano flushed, "W-what?"

"..."

"WHAT?"

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT YOU JERK?"

"... is that supposed to be Italian, Roma?"

"ARGH!" Romano jumped onto Spain from where he stood, knocking them both into a heap on the ground.

"WHOA-!" Spain felt the air leave his lungs as Romano headbutted him harder than he had for years.

"Damn it, you jerk! Why are you always trying to make me feel useless?"

Spain just laughed, tousling the hair of the blushing girl now sprawled on top of him, "Welcome back Romano."

"Shut up, idiot." Romano huffed, trying but not managing to keep the smile off his face.

* * *

"So, you've basically been switching back and forth this whole time?"

Romano shrugged, feeling his long hair shirt against his shoulder, "Yeah, pretty much."

Spain frowned, "And the only thing that can break it is a kiss..."

The Italian watched him nervously. He knew what Spain was thinking, "Hey... it's okay."

"I kissed you... but..."

"..."

"But you're still like this... What... What does that mean?"

Romano felt his heart clench. It meant that Spain wasn't his prince. He couldn't be if it hadn't worked. And really, if it wasn't Spain... if it wasn't the one person who had been through everything with him and had stood by him and had... l-loved him not matter what then... who could it possibly be? His heart felt heavy and his throat was constricted.

"I... I don't know."

They were silent for a moment.

"Did you mean it?"

Spain looked up at Romano, eyes clouded over on confusion. "What?"

Romano flushed, "When you... k-kissed me. Right before it. You said... you said something."

Instantly, Spain lept up from where he sat and held Romano's face between his hands, eyes staring intently into his, "I love you."

Romano hesitantly pulled his face away, "I don't want to be a girl forever Spain. I wanna go back to normal. And if this is the only reason you like me, maybe that's why the kiss didn't-"

"Don't," Spain pulled Romano forward and gently pressed their lips together, "That's not it Roma. That was never why. I've loved you for a while now. I just... never knew how to bring it up. I didn't want to scare you off."

Blushing, Romano leaned his forehead against Spain's, "S-stupid bastard. A-as if I'd be scared."

Spain just chortled and hugged Romano close, burying his face in his shoulder. Romano gently ran his hands up Spain's back, a slight smile on his face, "You know I... I, umm... feel... like _that _about you too."

"..."

"I think... I think I've felt like that for a while now."

Spain looked up at him, eyes sparkling, "Thank you."

Startled, Romano backed up, "F-for what?"

"For having the courage to tell me that you love me too."

"S-shut up," Romano's face heated up, "Stop being all mushy and help me figure out what to do next."

Spain grinned at him and moved back, instead settling next to him and holding onto one of his hands, "Well, what did Ita do?"

"What?"

"Veneciano~ What did he do to get back to normal?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" A heavy sense of foreboding was suddenly settling into his mind and sending his panic into overdrive.

Spain sensed the change in Romano mood and continued on carefully, "I... I assume the same thing happened to Veneciano, right?"

"Why would you assume something like that you bastard?"

"Well," Spain hesitated, "England swore to get revenge on the both of you and... and, I also got a very panicky distracted call from Prussia and I just put those two things together... it, it seemed to make sense."

Romano jumped up from his seat, heart pounding in his chest. No. _**No.**_ Not his brother. How could he not have thought of that? He needed to go right now. He needed to make sure his brother was okay. Long locks swaying as he flew around the room and hips swinging, Romano pulled on his shoes and strode purposefully for the door.

Pulling it open, he paused only for a moment to throw a look over his shoulder at a dumbstruck Spain, "Are you coming or not?"

**-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]- **

**It's been almost a year and a half since I last updated. I apologise for keeping so many of you hanging with that cliff-hanger for so long. My writing style has changed a lot and, honestly, I looked back at this and I didn't want to finish it because it made me wince with it's many flaws. But I understand that that's unfair to all of you who have been waiting and for those who read it even though it was incomplete. **

**The reviews have been stacking up over time and I just want you all to know that I really, really, REALLY appreciate the time you've all taken to give me feedback. This chapter was half-done almost a year ago and I did my best to finish it in my old writing style for better flow. I'm not very active in the Hetalia fandom anymore but this pairing still makes me smile. So I'm going to finish this fic.**

**It's not going to be as long as I had been planning before... In fact, it's probably only going to be one more chapter- BUT I'm going to finish it. I can't say when the final chapter will be out, but it will definitely be quicker than this one was.**

**See you next chapter guys. I'm so grateful for your continued support. 3**

**Thank you.**


End file.
